


Ever After Academy TEXTING

by TaxFraud404



Category: Ever After Academy (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Group chat, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxFraud404/pseuds/TaxFraud404
Summary: (12:18) FMC: omg(12:18) FMC: I completely forgot that you guys don’t know who sonic is(12:18) MMC: I leave this group chat alone for five minutes, and of course I come back to Sonic.In which the characters from EAA take on texting, modern slang, group chat madness, and Sonic the Hedgehog?
Relationships: Lucas Charming IV/Male Main Character, Nora Le Fay/Female Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Lighthouse Lads

**(12:00) [FMC created “Group Chat”]**

**(12:00) [FMC added MMC, Nora, Lucas, Ezra, and Omar]**

**(12:00) [FMC named the chat “Lighthouse Lads”]**

**(12:01) MMC:** Really?

**(12:01) FMC:** what

**(12:01) MMC:** Lighthouse Lads?

**(12:01) MMC:** You couldn’t come up with something more, idk, creative?

**(12:02) FMC:** if you don’t like it, then change it

**(12:04) MMC:** I can’t come up with anything.

**(12:04) FMC:** ha! I win!

**(12:05) Lucas:** What is going on?

**(12:05) Nora:** Yes, I am confused.

**(12:06) FMC:** well, since we got you phones, we need a way for all of us to communicate

**(12:06) FMC:** so, group chat!

**(12:07) Ezra:** And I still don’t like my phone. 

**(12:07) FMC:** Why?

**(12:07) Ezra:** Because my claw’s don’t work with the screen. 

**(12:08) FMC:** lmao

**(12:08) Lucas:** What does “lmao” mean?

**(12:09) MMC:** I just heard Lucas try and sound out lmao and it was making me lmao.

**(12:09) Lucas:** What is “lmao”?!

**(12:10) FMC:** it stands for laughing my arse off

**(12:10) Lucas:** Ah, I see.

**(12:10) Lucas:** Why would anyone want to laugh their hindquarters off, though?

**(12:11) MMC:** It’s an exaggeration. 

**(12:11) MMC:** Kind of like how lol stands for laughing out loud, most people, when saying lol, aren’t actually loling. 

**(12:12) FMC:** did you just

**(12:12) FMC:** did you just say loling?

**(12:12) MMC:** Shut up, right now. 

**(12:12) FMC:** I am never gonna let you live this down

**(12:12) FMC:** oh I absolutely cannot wait to tell mom and dad you said the word loling

**(12:13) MMC:** If you tell mom and dad, I’ll tell them about you still not picking your major. 

**(12:13) FMC:** you wouldn’t dare

**(12:13) MMC:** Try me. 

**(12:14) Nora:** As entertaining as it is to watch you two argue, is there a reason for this “group chat”?

**(12:14) FMC:** well, I figured we could use this to contact the others in case of emergency

**(12:15) FMC:** we can also use this to disperse whatever info we find about our enemy quicker

**(12:16) Nora:** What was that one thing you said to me? Where you used your weird modern slang?

**(12:16) Nora:** That’s valid? 

**(12:17) FMC:** Nora, I am so proud of you

**(12:17) FMC:** you’ve picked up on modern slang faster than sonic

**(12:17) Nora:** While I’m not sure what this “sonic” is, I thank you regardless. 

**(12:18) FMC:** omg

**(12:18) FMC:** I completely forgot that you guys don’t know who sonic is

**(12:18) MMC:** I leave this group chat alone for five minutes, and of course I come back to Sonic.

**(12:19) MMC:** What kind of horrible things have I done to deserve this fate bestowed upon me?

**(12:19) FMC:** you didn’t do crimes

**(12:19) MMC:** So? That’s not a bad thing.

**(12:20) FMC:** it is when the saying is, and I quote

**(12:20) FMC:** “Be Gay Do Crimes”

**(12:20) MMC:** You really had to pause for dramatic effect, didn’t you? 

**(12:21) FMC:** you know it

**(12:21) MMC:** I still can’t believe that I’m related to you. 

**(12:21) FMC:** you love me

**(12:22) MMC:** Yes, but that “love” is slowly fading every day. 

**(12:22) FMC:** RUDE!!! >:(

**(12:22) Ezra:** This is way more entertaining than watching whatever is on your magic box in the living room. 

**(12:23) FMC:** do you mean the tv? 

**(12:23) FMC:** also, it’s not magic, it’s electronics 

**(12:23) Ezra:** Yes, but when you’re from a world with no “electronics”, everything “electronic” is magical. 

**(12:24) FMC:** why are you putting electronics in quotes? it’s a real thing???

**(12:24) Ezra:** Not to us it’s not.

**(12:24) FMC:** fair

**(12:24) Lucas:** Anyways, what is on our agenda for today?

**(12:25) FMC:** that’s...a good question…

**(12:25) MMC:** I was thinking of getting a pizza for dinner, and that’s all I can think of rn.

**(12:25) FMC:** IT BETTER BE STUFFED CRUST!!!

**(12:25) MMC:** You betcha

**(12:26) FMC:** EBIC!!! :D

**(12:26) Nora:** What are these smiles? 

**(12:26) FMC:** they’re called emojis and they help me express myself

**(12:27) MMC:** I beg to differ. 

**(12:27) MMC:** Wait...don’t you dare say it.

**(12:27) FMC:** THEN BEG!! >:D

**(12:27) MMC:** Like I said, that “love” is slowly fading…

**(12:27) FMC:** you’re so mean :(

**(12:28) MMC:** Stop.

**(12:28) FMC:** you hurt my feelings, big bro :(

**(12:28) MMC:** Stop with the frowns.

**(12:29) FMC:** not until you say you love me

**(12:29) MMC:** Really?

**(12:29) FMC:** ;)

**(12:30) MMC:** FMC, you’re my favorite sibling

**(12:30) FMC:** thank

**(12:31) FMC:** wait..

**(12:31) MMC:** ??

**(12:31) FMC:** I’M YOUR ONLY SIBLING?!

**(12:32) MMC:** ;)

**(12:32) FMC:** your evil

**(12:32) Nora:** *you’re 

**(12:33) FMC:** NORA I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE D:

**(12:33) Nora:** Sorry, I just don’t like people using incorrect grammar and whatnot.

**(12:34) FMC:** i guess that’s fair…

**(12:34) FMC:** i’m still upset tho

**(12:34) Nora:** Sorry :(

**(12:34) FMC:** NO IT’S ME NOT YOU DON’T BE SAD!!!

**(12:35) MMC:** Whipped.

**(12:35) FMC:** shut

**(12:35) Lucas:** Who’s being whipped?!

**(12:35) FMC:** no one’s getting whipped

**(12:36) MMC:** It’s modern slang for being so attracted to someone that you’d do anything for them regardless basically.

**(12:37) FMC:** basically yeah

**(12:37) Nora:** So, FMC, you’re attracted to me ;)

**(12:37) FMC:** uh……….

**(12:38) FMC:** maybe? 

**(12:38) MMC:** We all know that’s a lie.

**(12:38) FMC:** shut up now 

**(12:38) MMC:** No, you’re not my dad.

**(12:39) Ezra:** I’d hope not.

**(12:39) MMC:** It’s another expression, it means “you can’t make me do anything”. 

**(12:40) Ezra:** Ah okay, I get it now. 

**(12:40) [Nora created a private message]**

**(12:40) [Nora added FMC]**

**(12:41) Nora:** Are you okay? 

**(12:41) Nora:** You’re being awfully quiet…

**(12:42) FMC:** ah sorry! i was talking to Darla, sadly

**(12:42) Nora:** What were you talking about?

**(12:43) FMC:** well, she confronted me rather, about something...personal

**(12:43) Nora:** I’m sorry, do you not want to talk about it?

**(12:44) FMC:** no it’s fine, i want to talk about it

**(12:44) FMC:** especially cuz it involves you

**(12:44) Nora:** Oh? 

**(12:45) FMC:** she confronted me about my...growing affection towards you, and asked when i was going to grow a pair and ask you out

**(12:45) Nora:** While I’m not sure what “grow a pair” means, I was wondering the same thing. 

**(12:45) FMC:** wait really?!

**(12:45) Nora:** Yes, I really like you, and I’m not sure it’s love because I’ve never felt it, but I think if we allow these affections to grow it will bloom into it.

**(12:46) Nora:** But only if you’re up for it, I would hate for you to do something you’re uncomfortable with, let alone be the cause of it.

**(12:47) FMC:** Nora i’ve wanted to tell you how i felt for a while now, and i’ll be damned if i don’t take this chance cuz it would make me upset if i didn’t

**(12:48) Nora:** Where are you right now, I need to see your face. 

**(12:48) FMC:** my room. be here in 5mins? ;)

**(12:48) Nora:** I’ll be there in 2. 

**[Nora has logged off]**

**[FMC has logged off]**


	2. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (12:49) Omar: I was in class like you were supposed to be.
> 
> (12:49) FMC: wait………..
> 
> (12:49) FMC: WE HAD CLASS TODAY?!

**(12:45) [Lighthouse Lads]**

**(12:45) Lucas:** Is it just me, or are FMC and Nora very quiet…

**(12:45) MMC:** It’s not just you, they’re probably messaging each other.

**(12:46) Lucas:** Perhaps.

**(12:46) FMC:** sorry guys, we’re back

**(12:46) MMC:** What do you mean “we’re”? 

**(12:47) Nora:** FMC was helping me with something.

**(12:47) FMC:** yep 

**(12:47) FMC:** and now we’re back! 

**(12:48) Omar:** Hey guys! 

**(12:48) FMC:** OMAR!!!

**(12:48) Omar:** Yes?

**(12:48) FMC:** why haven’t you been talking?

**(12:49) Omar:** I was in class like you were supposed to be.

**(12:49) FMC:** wait………..

**(12:49) FMC:** WE HAD CLASS TODAY?!

**(12:50) MMC:** Did you miss another class? 

**(12:50) FMC:** YES AND I DIDN’T EVEN MEAN TO THIS TIME!

**(12:50) Ezra:** So you’ve purposely skipped class? 

**(12:50) FMC:** like you don’t go frolic in the woods instead of being in class

**(12:51) Ezra:** I do not frolic, I hunt.

**(12:51) FMC:** same difference

**(12:51) FMC:** I can just tell my teachers that I wasn’t feeling well

**(12:52) MMC:** They’ll still believe that? I doubt it…

**(12:52) FMC:** well they’re gonna have to cuz i wasn’t

**(12:52) MMC:** Sure Jan.

**(12:53) FMC:** blocked

**(12:53) FMC:** that meme is dead and therefore you are blocked

**(12:53) Nora:** I don’t know what this “Sure Jan” meme is, but it does sound outdated.

**(12:54) FMC:** NORA GETS IT!!!!!!! :D

**(12:55) [Nora and FMC DMs]**

**(12:55) Nora:** To be honest, I didn’t even know it was outdated, I just said that so you’d be happy. Sorry for lying.

**(12:56) FMC:** don’t worry about it, i know you didn’t know and that’s ok, no reason to be sorry about it

**(12:57) Nora:** I guess you’re right…

**(12:57) Nora:** <3

**[Nora has logged off]**

**(12:57) FMC:** :0

**(12:57) FMC:** <3

**[FMC has logged off]** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all, hope you enjoyed this rather small update...don't worry i'll probably continue making more, so look forward to that :)


	3. Darla Pratt has entered!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1:06) Ezra: idc
> 
> (1:06) FMC: :0
> 
> (1:06) FMC: ezra’s picked up on texting lingo!!!

**(1:00) [Lighthouse Lads]**

**(1:00) FMC:** ok guys

**(1:00) FMC:** hear me out

**(1:01) MMC:** What is it now

**(1:01) FMC:** what if we…

**(1:02) FMC:** invited darla to the gc

**(1:02) MMC:** FMC did you hit your head? Are you mad? Are you sane?

**(1:03) FMC:** i would also get jo in here to keep darla in check

**(1:04) MMC:** As long as she does her best not to be mean, I’m fine with it

**(1:04) FMC:** everyone else?

**(1:04) Omar:** I mean...she can be rude, but she’s getting better with Jo around. 

**(1:05) Omar:** So that’s a yes from me.

**(1:05) Lucas:** I believe everyone deserves a second chance, so yes.

**(1:06) Ezra:** idc

**(1:06) FMC:** :0

**(1:06) FMC:** ezra’s picked up on texting lingo!!!

**(1:07) Nora:** As long as she doesn’t insult anyone here (on purpose) I’ll allow it.

**(1:08) FMC:** sweet :)

**(1:08) FMC:** i’ll get jo in here asap

**(1:09) Lucas:** Asap?

**(1:09) MMC:** As soon as possible 

**(1:09) Lucas:** Thanks :)

**(1:10) MMC:** You’re welcome :)

**(1:15) [FMC has added Jo]**

**(1:15) FMC:** sorry it took so long, jo was having phone problems

**(1:16) Omar:** That’s okay, we’re glad she’s here.

**(1:16) Jo:** Thank you, Omar :)

**(1:17) FMC:** :0 you use emojis too?!

**(1:17) Jo:** Yeah they help me express my emotions better.

**(1:18) FMC:** me too!!!

**(1:18) MMC:** Anyways, back to the moment at hand...Darla in our group chat…

**(1:19) FMC:** yea i was thinking of inviting darla to our gc, because i need to help a girl out with her crush

**(1:20) Jo:** Her crush on me? 

**(1:20) FMC:** yea cuz you like her too right?

**(1:20) Jo:** Yes, I do :D

**(1:21) FMC:** great cuz i’m setting both y’all up

**(1:21) Lucas:** “Setting up”?

**(1:21) MMC:** Getting two people closer together, usually to date

**(1:22) Lucas:** You are full of brilliant answers, MMC :D

**(1:22) MMC:** Yeah you too 

**(1:22) FMC:** ooh MMC’s blushing!

**(1:22) FMC:** anyways, i’ll ask darla if she wants in

**(1:23) FMC:** it may take some bribing (telling her that jo’s in here) ;)

**(1:25) [FMC created a private message]**

**(1:25) [FMC added Darla]**

**(1:25) FMC:** hey darla

**(1:26) Darla:** Yes? What do you want?

**(1:26) FMC:** i have a feeling that was supposed to be rude, but i’ll let it slide

**(1:27) FMC:** i want to invite you to my friends and I’s group chat

**(1:28) Darla:** Why would I want to join a group chat with you? 

**(1:28) FMC:** because jo’s in there, and she likes you too

**(1:30) Darla:** Are you for real? 

**(1:30) FMC:** yes, cuz i don’t lie when people’s feeling can get hurt

**(1:30) Darla:** Let me think about it.

**(1:30) FMC:** ok

**(1:35) Darla:** Fine I’ll join. What are the rules? 

**(1:35) FMC:** great, you won’t regret this

**(1:36) FMC:** and the rules for you is don’t be purposefully mean, we know you’re trying to be nicer (hence why we’re giving you this chance) and we know you’re still struggling a little

**(1:37) FMC:** so that’s why we’re going to help you be nicer to people, and to also set you up with jo :)

**(1:37) Darla:** You’d do that for me? Why? 

**(1:37) Darla:** I’ve been nothing but mean to you from the moment we met, why be nice now? 

**(1:38) FMC:** because i know you’re struggling, and everyone deserves a second chance. 

**(1:38) Darla:** Thank you, I won’t let you down.

**(1:38) FMC:** i’m sure you’ll do great

**(1:40) [Lighthouse Lads]**

**(1:40) [FMC added Darla]**

**(1:41) Darla:** Hello everyone! 

**(1:41) Jo:** Hey, Darla! It’s good to talk to you again! 

**(1:42) [FMC and Darla DMs]**

**(1:42) Darla:** I don’t think I can do this…

**(1:42) FMC:** why? 

**(1:43) Darla:** Because Jo’s just amazing, and I’m just a hot mess.

**(1:43) Darla:** What if I let her down and she doesn’t talk to me anymore? 

**(1:44) FMC:** despite not knowing jo for that long, i know for a fact that she couldn’t get you out of her head if she tried...just give it a chance, ok?

**(1:45) Darla:** Ok, I’ll try my best.

**(1:45) [Lighthouse Lads]**

**(1:45) Darla:** Yeah, it’s great to hear from you again. I hear you’re still busy with studying for finals...how’s that going?

**(1:46) Jo:** Well, Nora and FMC have been helping me a ton, so I’m positive I’ll do well. 

**(1:47) Darla:** Well, just know that I believe in you.

**(1:47) Jo:** And knowing that you believe in me makes me want to do as good as I can! 

**(1:48) Darla:** Hey, forgive me if I’m being too forward, but I was hoping we could grab some of the cafe’s delicious donuts sometime…

**(1:49) Darla:** Just the two of us...like a date…

**(1:50) Jo:** I thought you’d never ask! Pick a time and I’ll see if it works with my schedule! 

**(1:51) Darla:** Really? Ok! How about Sunday morning? No one should be there at that time, so we could be alone together.

**(1:52) Jo:** I like your thinking! Maybe you can show me around town afterwards, since I have yet to see it. 

**(1:53) Darla:** It would be an honor to show you around, maybe we could hold hands? 

**(1:54) Jo:** Naturally!

**(1:54) Darla:** And if you get cold, I could lend you my jacket…

**(1:55) Jo:** I’d love nothing more. 

**(1:55) Darla:** So I’ll see you 10am Sunday at the cafe? 

**(1:55) Jo:** It’s a date. 

**(2:00) MMC:** What did we miss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the third installment of this chaotic texting fic! Comments and Kudos are always welcome! :D -Tax


	4. The Main Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2:05) Lucas: Hello friends, what is on the agenda for today?   
> (2:06) FMC: tbh idk   
> (2:06) Lucas: I am confused.   
> (2:07) MMC: Translation: to be honest I don’t know  
> (2:08) Lucas: Thank you. :) <3  
> (2:08) MMC: … <3

**(2:00) [Lighthouse Lads]**

**(2:00) FMC:** idk

**(2:00) MMC:** Fair

**(2:01) MMC:** Well at least they’ll most likely stop pining after each other now

**(2:02) FMC:** mainly Darla tho 

**(2:02) MMC:** Yeah mainly Darla

**(2:05) Lucas:** Hello friends, what is on the agenda for today? 

**(2:06) FMC:** tbh idk 

**(2:06) Lucas:** I am confused. 

**(2:07) MMC:** Translation: to be honest I don’t know

**(2:08) Lucas:** Thank you. :) <3

**(2:08) MMC:** … <3

**(2:09) FMC:** MMC has someone that he likes?? :O 

**(2:09) MMC:** You’re just jealous of what me and Lucas have ;)

**(2:10) FMC:** >:O 

**(2:10) Nora:** *Lucas and I. 

**(2:10) FMC:** thank you Nora :) 

**(2:11) Nora:** No need to thank me, I’d do anything for you. <3

**(2:12) FMC:** (>///<) <3

**(2:12) MMC:** Wow I haven’t seen someone fluster FMC in a while

**(2:13) Nora:** So that’s what that emoji means...now things make more sense. 

**(2:14) MMC:** How many times have you made her blush??

**(2:14) FMC:** that’s for her and i to know 

**(2:15) MMC:** But I’m your brother??

**(2:15) FMC:** and??? what’s that got to do with anything??

**(2:16) MMC:** I’m supposed to know everything about you and your partner

**(2:16) FMC:** and that isn’t creepy because..?

**(2:17) FMC:** besides, you only care when it’s something you can blackmail me with later 

**(2:18) MMC:** What?? Noo!

**(2:18) FMC:** that double “o” in “noo” tells me everything

**(2:18) MMC:** I guess there's no point in denying it

**(2:19) FMC:** now was that so hard?

**(2:19) MMC:** Idk you tell me

**(2:19) FMC:** ok i’m changing the topic

**(2:20) Lucas:** Thank you for the heads up, it’s hard to keep up with you all’s bickering. 

**(2:21) Ezra:** “Bickering” is putting it lightly. 

**(2:21) Nora:** You got that right. 

**(2:21) Omar:** I just remembered that I’m in this group chat. 

**(2:22) FMC:** welcome back Omar

**(2:22) FMC:** ANYWAYS

**(2:22) MMC:** Something tells me I’m not gonna like whatever it is you’re about to say…

**(2:23) FMC:** so dear brother…

**(2:23) MMC:** Yes, my loving sister? 

**(2:23) FMC:** how much money would i have to pay you to see you in a skirt??

**(2:24) Darla:** did i hear “skirt”???

**(2:24) MMC:** Oh god, not this again…

**(2:24) FMC:** cuz i will pay *good money* to see you in a skirt

**(2:25) Darla:** if you don’t have one, i can lend you one

**(2:25) MMC:** I AM NOT WEARING A SKIRT PERIODT!

**(2:26) FMC:** the fact that you said “periodt” just goes to show that you would definitely wear a skirt given the chance

**(2:27) Darla:** i was just about to say that

**(2:27) MMC:** I will not stand for such slander

**(2:27) FMC:** but would you wear a skirt if i paid you??

**(2:28) MMC:** How much are we talking? 

**(2:28) FMC:** at least $20

**(2:28) MMC:** No

**(2:28) FMC:** i’ll raise the amount to $50

**(2:30) MMC:** Deal

**(2:30) Darla:** wow that’s all that took? 

**(2:30) FMC:** apparently

**(2:31) Lucas:** If MMC does wear a skirt, do I get to see?

**(2:31) FMC:** why? do you want to see MMC in a skirt??

**(2:32) Lucas:** ...Maybe

**(2:32) FMC:** when i tell you i spit out my tea-

**(2:32) Nora:** Can I see MMC in a skirt, too? I just want to see what he looks like in it…

**(2:33) FMC:** how about this…

**(2:33) FMC:** everyone in this gc can see MMC in a skirt

**(2:34) MMC:** I was gone for not even 5min and y’all are already plotting my downfall

**(2:35) FMC:** it’s cuz we love you! <3

**(2:35) MMC:** Yeah totally 

**(2:35) MMC:** </3

**(2:36) FMC:** GASP

**(2:36) Nora:** Did you really type out the word “gasp”? 

**(2:36) FMC:** it’s cuz i’m dramatic 

**(2:37) Nora:** Fair. 

**(2:37) Jo:** What’s the tea, sis? 

**(2:37) FMC:** EVEN MORE DRAMATIC GASP

**(2:38) FMC:** jo where did you learn those words??

**(2:38) Jo:** Darla. 

**(2:38) FMC:** yea that’s what i thought

**(2:39) Jo:** Back to the main topic, when will we see MMC in a skirt?

**(2:39) FMC:** soon

**(2:39) MMC:** Never

**(2:40) Darla:** those are some very mixed answers

**(2:40) MMC:** For the last time,,,

**(2:40) MMC:** I WILL NEVER WEAR A SKIRT!

**(2:40) FMC:** why not, big bro? is it cuz ur...chicken??

**(2:41) MMC:** …

**(2:42) MMC:** Darla lend me a skirt, I need to prove a point

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to make a part two, let me know cuz im down :)


End file.
